


Fantasy Triple X : 2

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Community: 1-million-words, Exhibitionism, M/M, Ocean Sex, Picnics, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his fantasy weekend, Danny wanted to return the favour to Steve by fulfilling his fantasy. Sex on the beach, with an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ages ago and didn't have the motivation to finish it. But finally it is done. The second part of 
> 
> [Fantasy Triple X](http://archiveofourown.org/works/614320/chapters/1107673)

"Seriously," Steve said in an exasperated tone. They'd been driving for a few hours and were beyond his familiar territory. Danny just looked over at him, grinned and returned his focus to the road. 

"Trust me," Danny retorted after a beat. "That is all I've asked babe. You're like Gracie on a long drive. I swear you say _'are we there yet Danno?'_ I'll turn the car around and head right back home. Do not spoil this for me."

"Danno," Steve teased with a whine, but he gave Danny a smile and sunk down into his seat, closing his eyes. He didn't know where they were going, but he knew it was obviously somewhere good because Danny had packed the trunk full of blankets, the picnic hamper, towels and told him to bring a change of clothes. If he wanted to be secretive, let him, as long as Danny knew where he was going.

~

He stirred as the car jerked and swayed on rough terrain and came to a halt. A few other cars were parked up alongside them and Steve sat up and stretched, rubbing his face with a hand and checking out the surrounding area. No-one was about, but there was a dirt track leading into the forestry and Danny was already getting out of the car as Steve reconed their location.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on yet?" Steve asked, following Danny out of the car to the trunk.

"Here," Danny replied, pushing the picnic blanket into his arms as he grabbed the other stuff. He slammed the trunk closed, made sure the car was locked and headed for the pathway. "Come on babe."

"Danny, really," Steve said following and beginning to get impatient. "What's going on?"

"Gees can't a guy take his partner out for a romantic evening without him asking questions and getting suspicious?" Danny chided over his shoulder as he led the way.

"No," Steve replied with a grin. Danny paused and half turned, giving him a glare. 

"We can go home if you want," He threatened and Steve pressed his lips together, hiding a grin.

Danny spun around and continued on the path and Steve turned his attentions to his ass, just for something to focus on.

"You remember that weekend," Danny said after they were silent for a few minutes. "A few months back. My weekend - you know, my _fantasy_ weekend?"

"You think I'd forget that?" Steve teased with a laugh. He wanted another of those weekends whenever Danny was ready to do it all again. "What about it?"

"Well, it got me thinking," Danny continued. "I mean, you brought my fantasy to life, not an easy task considering what I wanted, but I have to say it's one of the most amazing, romantic and fucking mind blowing things anyone’s done for me."

He halted and turned again, giving Steve a broad grin of enjoyment, "And I'll never get bored of thanking you for it."

Steve smiled back and gave a nod of his head, "Was good for me too Danny."

"But like I said," Danny said, turning again and Steve could see the thick foliage either side of them was opening up ahead, the dirt path turning to sand. "It got me thinking about how to make your fantasy a reality. I mean I owe you that much right?"

As he spoke, they ended up on the outskirts of a cove; cliffs dotted with vegetation rose up on either side of them, golden sands stretching to their left and right. The waves softly lapped up onto the shore, the tide low as the sky began turning a light peachy pink as the sun slowly set.

Steve came to stand by Danny, taking in the view which was breathtaking, but he wasn't familiar with the area. He glanced around, noting they weren't alone. A few other couples were settled on the sands and down by the shoreline.

"Danny - I'm not so sure-," Steve began with a frown.

"Making love in the ocean," Danny said, smiling at him. "And then out on the beach right? A simple request, until you added that you wanted people watching. I still haven't figured if you’re an exhibitionist or just watched 'From here to Eternity' one too many times."

"Much as I love the fact you want to bring my fantasy to life," Steve said, leaning into him and keeping his voice low as a couple walked past hand in hand, giving them welcoming smiles. "We can't just show up at a beach and fuck Danny. That's why it's a fantasy."

"Actually we can," Danny retorted, giving him a push with his elbow. "Come on; let's get a spot down nearer the water."

Before Steve could protest, Danny was marching off down the sands, arms full; giving grins to the people they passed. Steve followed at a slower rate wondering what Danny had in mind and curious as to what plans he'd made.

"Danny," he started but Danny turned to him with shit eating grin and all and looked him straight in the eye.

"Trust me."

Danny lay out blankets in a spot not far from the water and Steve put the picnic basket by them and looked to Danny for more of an explanation. Danny took his hand and pulled him down to sit by him as they looked out over the ocean.

"Okay, here's the deal," Danny said, stroking his fingers gently. "You wanted the beach, you wanted the ocean and you wanted voyeurs. Beach and ocean, I had plenty of options. I mean I could have just fucked you at home, out on the beach and in the water babe. But I think the part of the fantasy that really gets you off is the idea of people watching. Course I could have called Chin, but that isn't the same. So, how to deal with the problem - well I'm a detective, it's my job to search for answers right? You just got to know where to look and who to ask. Okay, so this isn't obviously very lawful, but everyone here is in the know and nobody is getting hurt or causing trouble right. The people here are all here for exactly the same reasons we are. They're all part of this 'club', sort of like, I dunno, 'swingers' only instead they hit beaches every now and then, secluded, quiet spots away from the usual places. They come here to have fun, out in the open, on the beach, in the water, some come just to watch, others to entertain. Guess we're part of the entertainment tonight."

Steve just stared open mouthed at him, before looking around. He noticed a few couples were already giving them watchful stares as more people filtered onto the beach around them.

"If you don't want to do anything, then we'll stay, have a nice romantic meal out here on the beach enjoying the evening, maybe catch a show of our own," Danny assured him. "If you aren't comfortable with the idea. I just wanted to make it a surprise, but whatever you want Steve. This night is for you."

"Danny, we get caught," Steve began, looking around him again. "If we, us, get caught here doing -."

Danny reached up and stroked his cheek with his hand. "You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough," Steve chided back. "It's our careers Danny."

Danny laughed and cupped his face firmly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his mouth. "Steve, stop thinking of work and start thinking about what you want. We aren't going to get caught, trust me okay."

"You got special spidey senses Danno?" Steve asked nervously.

"No, but our team consists of great back up. Chin is monitoring the police radios for the area. Any sniff of HPD nearby and he's going to call ASAP," Danny told him. "We're not doing anything wrong Steve. Everyone here is here of their own consent, all with the same focus and goals."

Steve still looked wary, sitting back and sighing and Danny was surprised at his reaction.

"I thought you'd be happy," Danny sighed, pulling his hand away. "Look, let’s just have the food all right. I whipped up some of that potato salad you like so much, but it won't keep too much longer in that hamper."

He pulled the basket to him and began unpacking it, feeling disappointed at Steve's reaction to his proposal. He could understand, but it wasn't like he'd dragged him out into a tourist infested spot and stripped him naked. They hadn't even taken their t-shirts off yet. He set out plates, cutlery and napkins and began popping off lids from the food containers.

"We shouldn't go into the water with full stomachs," Steve said quietly.

Danny looked up sharply at him, locking eyes for a moment before he glanced away with a knowing smile, realizing Steve was coming round to the idea. 

“There’s no rush,” Danny said, the food lain out before them. “Let’s enjoy the food, I didn’t go to all this trouble for it to be spoiled. Anyway, we might get to watch a show first.”

He had lain out quite a feast for them both and Steve was impressed, Danny preferred to let Steve loose in the kitchen unless he was feeling experimental. It was evident he’d put in a lot of thought and effort for the evening. They dug into the food, conversation about little in particular, tinged with flirtatiousness as they sat close, arms touching, shoulder to shoulder and every now and then glancing around them.

Other couples were on the beach, having picked private spots for themselves. Danny gave Steve a nudge, motioning with a nod to a couple down by the shoreline, rolling in the wet sand, mouths connected, limbs slowly entwined as the waves rushed back and forth onto the shore, sometimes just reaching their feet and other times covering their bodies.

“I’d like the numbers of those contacts you got Danno,” Steve laughed softly, watching how the couple rolled and writhed with a gentleness, uncaring of the audience around them. A few other couples had crept closer to stand and watch while others stayed their distance, not paying much attention.

“I have to protect my sources,” Danny grinned shaking his head. “But I’m on a list now, so I’ll get details of where they’ll be around the Island whenever there is a ‘gathering’.”

“Are we going to have to come up with new fantasies?” Steve asked, “Seeing as we’re fulfilling these ones pretty quickly.”

Danny shrugged lightly. “I guess we could, though I’m perfectly happy if you want to go round two on mine. Fucking hot are not the words for that weekend babe, my head is still reeling.”

“It was pretty hot doing that for you,” Steve replied, leaning into him and nipping at his ear lobe gently. “Doing that to you. _Cockslut_.”

Danny shivered, setting his plate aside as he turned his face to him and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “Hope tonight leaves you just as satisfied babe.”

“You always leave me satisfied,” Steve assured him, receiving another kiss, deeper this time, Danny tasted like the vinaigrette from the salad, sharp and tangy.

Danny pulled back, gave him a promising smile and turned away. “Hold that thought. Seeing as we can’t go straight in the water, why don’t we clear this up and then make out like horny teenagers.”

Steve laughed, giving him a soft shove, Danny looking overly eager at the proposal. Together they cleared the leftovers, pushing the basket aside so they could sprawl out on the blanket comfortably. Danny straddled Steve’s lap, pulling off his t-shirt without pause and Steve reclined back on his elbows just to enjoy the view. Danny smiled down at him, fingers pushing Steve’s t-shirt up over his abdomen so he could run his fingers over the taut muscles there, trailing his fingertips over each one. Danny never tired of exploring Steve’s body, always fascinated by their differences, Steve’s muscles had muscles he always teased, though he wasn’t too badly toned himself, Steve was an art form all his own. 

He didn’t rush, taking his time to map the familiar territory, inching the t-shirt up over Steve’s ribs to his chest where his fingers stole just under edge to seek out the still hidden nipples underneath. He looked up at Steve’s face as his fingers connected, stroking and teasing with gentle caresses. Steve was watching him with a soft smile, he could feel his chest rising and falling with gentle breaths and the smile broadened when their eyes connected.

“You got a game plan D?” Steve asked without moving. “Or are we just-.”

“Going with the flow,” Danny finished for him, answering his question at the same time. He could understand Steve had poured a lot of thought and effort into fulfilling his fantasy, because of the nature of it. But here, he didn’t want any set plans, it wouldn’t satisfy Steve if they didn’t keep it as natural as possible. “Tell me if you want anything in particular though, it is your night after all.”

Steve gave a small nod, eyes disconnecting from his as he glanced around, a slight nervous tension settling into his body, Danny could feel it under his touch. He looked in the same direction as Steve, just over his shoulder to their left was a couple watching them from where they sat on the beach. Danny looked back at Steve, pinching his nipples lightly.

“Hey, look at me babe,” Danny said gently, waiting for Steve to give him his attention once more. “You okay with this?”

Steve swallowed again and nodded with a ‘yeah’ under his breath.

“Here,” Danny said, hands on his t-shirt once more. “Take this off.”

Steve had to sit up to help, their bodies pressing close as Danny helped tug it off his arms and head. He tossed it aside and felt Steve’s arms slide around his waist and he wrapped his hands around his back, running fingers over the rippling muscles at his shoulders.

“So what is it about this that gets you turned on?” Danny asked quietly into his ear as Steve pressed his mouth against his neck. “The other people watching? The fact that we’re out in the open?”

“Yes,” Steve replied, sucking and nibbling at his neck gently before arching his neck up to look at him, a smile dancing on the edges of his mouth. “And yes.”

Danny laughed and kissed him softly. “So you want to give them a real show huh?”

“Yes,” Steve said again with a slight nod, making Danny laugh against him.

“Anything particular you want me to do for you?” Danny asked. “Because I know many ways of keeping you satisfied baby but what do you want tonight?”

Steve held him tighter, burying his face against his neck with a small shudder of nerves. Danny just rubbed his palms over his back and neck, giving him a moment. It may be his fantasy come to life, but there was something tender and precious about being this open in front of total strangers, even if it was a turn on.

“Before we go in the water,” Steve said eventually not lifting his face. Danny had to duck his own face down to hear him properly. “I want you to blow me.”

Steve lifted up a little, cheeks tinged slightly pink and Danny knew this was part of the fantasy in Steve’s head. Of what he’d imagined it would be like.

“You know that way you do, leaving me breathless and boneless,” Steve continued, tongue darting out over his lower lip.

Danny nodded silently, knowing exactly what Steve meant. When he gave him head, Steve was always putty in his hands.

“Then, when we’re in the water, we’ll make out, get turned on again,” Steve said, eyes a little glazed with desire. “But I want you to fuck me on the beach. Me on my back, legs around your waist, you pressing down on me. I want it rough, I want you to fuck me until I come again just from your dick pounding me.”

Danny was surprised, because it was rare they pushed each other like that. Usually it was with the helping hand of one another that they got the other off when making love, but he knew out of the both of them, it was harder for Steve to come just from being fucked.

“You sure about that?” Danny asked him carefully.

Steve looked at him and smiled, “My fantasy isn’t it?”

Danny gave a small laugh and kissed him, harder this time, holding him tighter and letting his mouth suck every desperate breath from Steve until Steve was panting against him. As they kissed he grounded down his hips, feeling Steve’s cock getting harder against the inside of his thigh and Steve gave a breathy groan.

“Lie down,” Danny whispered to him, stealing another kiss before giving him a push.

Steve moved back, lying down on the towel as Danny smirked with delight and moved down over his thighs, fingers raking down over Steve’s chest and torso to catch at the waistband of his shorts. He was glad he’d suggested dressing casual and didn’t pause, pulling at the shorts until Steve canted his hips to help shimmy them down. Danny pulled them until he could pull Steve’s cock out, letting the elastic of the shorts press down against his balls. It didn’t give Steve much room to squirm which kept Danny happy.

He got comfortable, though Steve couldn't open his legs much to let him lie between, Danny didn't mind. The less Steve could squirm the better it was, feeling him desperate and trembling under him as he went to work on his cock. He settled a hand on Steve's stomach and took a final look up at him with a promising smile. Steve was already getting hard and he licked a line right from the tip to base just to tease him. He felt and heard Steve let out a satisfied breath as he lay back and got comfortable, a hand behind his head, the other settling over Danny's on his stomach.

Danny kept it slow, there wasn't any rush here and he wanted it to be memorable. He kept licking gently, up and down, teasing the head, massaging the thickening shaft with his tongue. He kept his eyes on Steve, staring up over his delicious body, the firm lines of muscles accentuating his frame. Steve had his eyes closed, enjoying the moment as Danny slowly and methodically got him off like only he knew how. Danny entwined his fingers into Steve where they rested on his abs, using his other hand to grasp Steve’s cock at the base, holding it steady. He lifted up, gave a hum of satisfaction as he sucked the head between his lips, pulling off with a soft pop. When he did it again, Steve let out a small huff of breath and a ‘oh yeah’ of enjoyment.

Danny wrapped his lips firmly around the head this time, glancing around them as he did so and noticing they’d gained a few more watchers. People didn’t get too close, but they certainly seemed to be enjoying the show. He wondered what it was about them, the fact that it was free porn; that Steve was so gorgeous, especially like this, enjoying what was being done to him. Did they enjoy the physical act? Did it turn them on to watch? Did they wish it was them in Steve’s position? Or Danny’s for that matter?

His own dick was getting hard as he went down on him, Steve’s cock sliding hard against his lips and tongue. He began taking him as deep as he could, before sliding slowly off inch by inch, teasing his cock head with a hard swirl of his tongue before delving down again. Danny couldn’t help it, every time he gave Steve head now he was reminded of the weekend Steve brought his fantasy to life. Being his cock warmer; using his body, his mouth, being Steve’s personal cock slut. He’d loved every minute of it, overwhelmed by Steve’s planning and execution. He didn’t think this night would surpass his partners bringing his fantasy into reality, but he was going to give it a damned good try.

Steve was beginning to get vocal, it always took a little time before this happened Danny had learned, but once he was in full flow it was an erotic soundtrack to his efforts. First it was hushed, soft sounds of enjoyment, as his pleasure built he got louder and more animated. Usually by the end he was lost to everything, uncaring how loud or lewd he might sound. Danny loved every minute of that too, listening to his lover unravel and become undone.  
Steve was whimpering soft little grunts every time he sucked and licked on the head before he lowered back down, sliding cock deeper into his mouth. Danny grazed his teeth gently on the up-slide and Steve jerked a little, moaning out a small grunt of surprise. Danny smiled around his cock and hummed, doing it again and feeling Steve’s free hand sliding gently onto the back of his head, their entwined fingers tightening a smidgeon. Yeah Steve liked that, liked it so much he was encouraging Danny silently to do it again and groaning in dismay every time Danny lowered and raised with careful care attention. Danny teased him a few more times before rewarding him with a teeth graze, hearing Steve huff out a ‘oh fuck’ into the warm, open air.

Danny felt Steve’s hand pushing at him, demanding gently for more. He couldn’t have that, couldn’t have Steve taking over. He wanted to be blown, wanted to be taken out of his head like only Danny could do for him. Danny pulled off him, taking in a few deep breaths before looking up at him with a smile. Steve looked down at him with a desperate, needy look in his eyes as Danny crawled up him a little, moving Steve’s hands down to the ground either side of his body.

“You okay babe?” Danny asked gently, pressing a kiss to the middle of his chest. “You enjoying what I’m doing to you?”

“Yeah, yes,” Steve breathed out softly.

Danny smiled and winked at him, giving a nod towards the small gathering around them, “Looks like they are too.”

Steve glanced either side of him, breath picking up a notch and Danny licked slowly down his chest and torso.

“Show them how much you enjoy this,” Danny told him as he gripped Steve’s wrists tightly with his hands, holding them down either side of his hips. He tongued at Steve’s cock until he angled it in between his lips and after sucking in a breath, lowered his head as it slid slowly deeper into the confines of his mouth.

“Oh fuck Danny, fuck,” Steve groaned out, hitching his hips upwards but Danny followed the movement, rising with him so he didn’t slide any deeper than he wanted for the time being. Steve relented, hips settling and he moaned at the mind blowing tease that was his lovers mouth.

Danny sucked to the tip and teased there for a moment, pulling in a breath through his nose, eyes trailing up Steve’s body which was becoming tense and taut. Steve tried to settle his own breathing but he was already beginning to lose control, it was getting harder and harder to stay focused on anything but what Danny was doing to him. As Danny teased, pulling off him completely and licking lightly from tip to base and back again, Steve looked around. Couples were nearby, some standing, some sitting, all eyes on them. For now they were the focus of the evening, the current show. He wondered what they looked like and looked down at Danny, the way he was lain out, half on top of him, the muscles of his broad back and shoulders defined as he bent over him, working on his chosen task.

Steve groaned as Danny locked eyes with him as he slid his tongue all the way up his shaft. He was a cock tease, pure and simple, knew exactly what to do to him to get him off. Danny smiled up at him, tightened his grip around his wrists like a warning and pulled him into his mouth again. Steve gasped, arched and moaned as Danny took him deep and when he didn’t pull back right away, Steve dropped back to the blanket.

“Jesus,” Steve moaned out, “Oh fuck yeah, suck my dick, fuck.”

He caught movement in the corner of his eye, turning his head he saw a guy on his knees swallowing down his partners cock. Steve wasn’t sure what was more erotic, watching or knowing they were doing it because they were watching him. He’d never thought of himself as a voyeur, but seeing them was a turn on, he couldn’t deny it. He turned his attention back to Danny, closing his eyes, focusing on everything going on between his legs because it was spectacular.

He was close, body arching, voice catching in his throat and his fingers clutched at Danny’s wrists tightly. He’d not expected to be this turned on by what was happening and he let the moment overcome him, like a wave pounding down hard when you fell off the board. Go with the flow, don’t fight, just feel.

“God Danny, yeah, yeah right there,” He groaned. It was just right, the pressure, the suction, the way Danny’s tongue pressed just so on the underside of his cock. “Oh fuck m’gonna come, jesus Danno, fuck yes. Suck my cock, fuck, fuck Danny!”

He came hard, hips thrusting up, sliding deeper into Danny’s mouth. His cock pulsed over and over and he felt Danny’s mouth clamping down, moaning messily around his dick as he swallowed down. It felt amazing and he groaned and writhed through his orgasm until his body collapsed with satisfied relief against the blanket. Danny’s fingers loosened around his wrists and Steve shivered as he licked gently at his dick and balls before he slowly kissed his way up his torso and chest before settling over him with a smug smile.


	2. Chapter 2

“Was it good for you?” Danny winked at him. Steve gave a lopsided smile, holding him gently where he lay half on top of him, feeling Danny’s cock press against his hip.

“I know it was for you,” Steve replied, hand delving to Danny’s shorts. “Something I can help you with?”

“Not yet,” Danny batted his hand away. “I want to wait for the main event.”

Steve pouted and looked at him closely, “You don’t want me to jack you off or go down on you?”

“I’m fine babe, seriously,” Danny laughed, shaking his head at him. “Want to make sure we get to the end of this and I didn’t bring any of that magic juice you have hidden at the back of the cupboard.”

“Good because I’m saving that for the next time I want you to be my cock warmer,” Steve grinned, pulling him closer for a kiss. “Where you can definitely continue to show me how good your mouth is around my cock.”

“I do love your cock,” Danny grinned as they rolled around on the blanket, lazily kissing and making out again. 

They lay for a time watching other couples, intrigued by how everyone seemed to be in their own little worlds, staying on the periphery of everyone around them. Watching but never getting too close, only communicating with looks, not words.

“You go swim,” Danny said with a smile when Steve became restless. “I’ll catch up with you.”

Steve eyed him carefully, Danny looked a little nervous but gave him a small push, “Go you goof. I won’t be long, honest.”

“You know we can skip the whole, ‘making out in the ocean’ part,” Steve informed him. “You don’t have to-.”

Danny wasn’t a fan of the water and ever since Steve had found out why, he’d been careful how much he pushed him to swim. It wasn’t as if Danny couldn’t swim and he wasn’t afraid, but he was nervous of the water and it wasn’t as irrational as Steve had once considered.

“Babe, shut up and go,” Danny grinned, giving him another push, harder this time. “Go, shoo.”

Steve smiled, stole a kiss from him and stood up, heading down to the waters edge. Night was falling fast, but the moon was full and the stars were bright. He was careful not to go too deep, but he swam a few lengths before turning back towards shore, seeing Danny making his way slowly towards the water. Steve moved further into the shallows, aware not to get Danny too far out of his comfort zone. They both wanted this to be fun. Danny waded out to him and Steve pulled him close when he finally reached him.

“Enjoying yourself?” Danny asked him.

“I am now,” Steve grinned, sliding his arms around him.

Danny reached up, wrapping his hands around his neck and pulling him closer, nipping at his lower lip before pressing more insistently against his mouth with his own. Steve moaned, tongue darting along his lip to chase the soft hurt before loosening his lips to Danny’s mouth. Danny kissed him hungrily like they hadn’t just made out on the beach only fifteen minutes before.

“God I’m so hard for you,” Danny gasped against his mouth, groaning as he slid Steve’s hand down between his legs to cop a feel. Steve groped teasingly at the growing bulge in Danny’s shorts, smiling as he tugged him deeper into the water.

“You sure you can wait until you get me on the beach Danno?” Steve asked with a smile as Danny wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Oh, I can wait babe,” Danny grinned, kissing him again, their mouths colliding again, bodies sliding against one another easily in the warm water. “Question is can you? I know how much you love my cock.”

“Got that right,” Steve grunted in agreement, fingers slipping over Danny’s cock through the thin material of his shorts.

Danny laughed and shook his head at him, firmly setting Steve’s hands around his waist instead, “Uh uh, hands off until we’re out of the water.”

“You started it,” Steve huffed at him with a pout.

“Make you work for it too,” Danny informed him. He’d begun to tread water, so he took advantage of Steve’s height and the excuse of being plastered up against the body of his lover. 

Sliding his arms tighter around Steve’s neck he pulled himself flush against him and felt Steve instinctively brace himself as best he could as Danny wrapped his legs around his waist. Steve’s hands slid under his ass holding him and Danny kissed him again as he ground his cock meaningfully against his stomach.

“Fuck,” Steve moaned against his lips as he panted. “D.”

Danny felt Steve move deeper into the water until it was lapping against his shoulders. He wasn’t a huge fan of swimming, especially in open water where anything unexpected could happen at any time. But right then and there he didn’t care where they were, as long as he got to make out with Steve. Holding each other like they were, he felt safe in Steve’s arms.

Their kisses became pants as they fought for air. Danny nipped his way along Steve’s jawline, then back to his lips, stealing more kisses before going along the other side. He nibbled at Steve’s earlobe, knowing it was particularly sensitive, before sucking a spot just underneath and feeling Steve shiver and tighten his arms around him.

“God Danny,” Steve moaned softly.

“That good babe?” Danny asked him, nibbling on his lobe again, tugging with a tight nip. “You getting hard for me again?”

“Yeah, yes,” Steve hissed, pulling his head back and looking at him with eyes blown with lust and need.

“Jesus look at you,” Danny whispered knowingly. “For a guy who just blew a load down my throat not long ago, you look desperate for a fuck.”

Steve groaned, kissing him hungrily again, “You got a dirty mouth Danno.”

“You love it Navy boy,” Danny laughed at him. Steve groaned in agreement and licked down to the hollow of his throat before Danny whispered against his ear again. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard babe, people are going to watch how much you love it. Love getting your ass pounded, fucked, deep and rough, just like you asked.”

“Fuck now,” Steve grunted with a nod of his head, looking at him with a desperate, searching look. “Please.”

Danny smiled softly, running a hand along his cheek gently as they shared a gentler kiss this time. Danny hummed against his mouth in enjoyment before they peeled apart.

“Let’s go back on the beach,” He whispered, letting Steve pull him further out of the water until he could uncurl his legs from his waist and find his feet on the ocean floor again. Steve interlocked his fingers in his and followed a pace behind as Danny led them back to their spot.

A couple were rolling in the sand nearby, naked and making love gently and slowly. Danny pushed Steve to the blanket as they both took a moment to watch the couple before turning their attention to one another. Danny got to his knees, grabbing the lube he’d packed in the picnic basket and dropping it on the blanket beside him. He half crawled over Steve, fingers snagging the waistline of his swim shorts and slowly peeling them off him down his long, toned legs tossing them aside.

Steve lay back, watching in anticipation as Danny quickly divested himself of his own shorts and picked up the tube of lube. He poured a slither onto a lone finger and nudged Steve’s knee until he opened his legs.

“You sure that’s how you want it?” Danny whispered, leaning over him as his finger began probing slow and gentle. He wanted it to be perfect for Steve, whatever he preferred. He watched Steve take in a breath; felt him relaxing to the gentle intrusion of his digit. Danny gave a small nod of his head in the general direction of the couple nearby. “Not slow and gentle?”

Steve turned his head and watched them, eyes closing then opening wide with a gasp as Danny aligned a second finger and pushed in, probing, scissoring, fingers not lubed enough to make it too gentle.

“No,” Steve grunted out, locking eyes with him again. “Like you said, rough, fast; you know how I like it sometimes, when I need it. Love seeing you like that.”

“Ok,” Danny agreed with a smile, ducking down to kiss him. It started soft and gentle, turning dirty as Danny mouthed and nipped harder and hungrily as he hooked his fingers and dragged them back and forth, making Steve grunt and squirm under him. Steve gasped and arched as he pulled his hand away eventually, sitting back to palm some lube and spread it over his cock. Danny looked down on him as he jacked his cock as Steve bent his legs back, hands grabbing the back of his knees. “You want this baby?”

“Fuck yes,” Steve groaned up at him, eyes devouring the sight of him. He took a moment to think of where they were and what they were doing. Out on a beach, people watching them; some not so far away. Danny was going to fuck him, hard, right there in the open. He was going to enjoy every single moment of it. “Fuck me Danny, fuck my ass.”

Danny could have come just listening to him, wanted to jack himself off with Steve watching him, moaning at him to be fucked, begging for his cock. But it was better to be inside him, to feel Steve’s ass opening up for him and he suddenly craved for that connection, it clawed into his belly and spurred him on. He lined his cock up to Steve’s hole, pushing into him and watching Steve gasp and moan out. Danny had made the prep minimal, because he knew Steve enjoyed the slight burn when they got rough. It wasn’t often, but it was enough to scratch that itch he sometimes had.

“Oh fuck yes, yeah Danny, jesus,” Steve moaned lying back and enjoying the exquisite feel. Danny eased in, back and forth, back and forth until he finally slid all the way, Steve letting out a grateful yell of pleasure.

Danny groaned; Steve was gorgeous like this, opening up for him, showing him everything. They hadn’t even started and he was already half way to oblivion. It was okay for Steve, he’d gotten off already, although his cock was hard and leaking on his stomach the lucky fucker. It had been foreplay all night for Danny and he knew it wasn’t going to last long, but he’d make sure it was memorable. He leaned forward, pushing at Steve’s left knee until he hooked his arm under it, maneuvering Steve’s right leg around his waist until Steve got with the program and tightened his leg there. Steve went slack jawed, chest rising and falling hard as Danny bent over him, pushing his left leg back with him, his cock angling deeper, making him moan dirty and delicious sounds from the back of his throat.

“Oh fuck, oh, uh,” Steve arched up, feeling every inch, it burned and stung but it felt so good. Danny rested his palms on his shoulders, pressing him into the ground as he bore his weight, beginning to move his hips as he found a rhythm. Steve groaned, sliding his arms loose around his neck and shoulders, clinging to him with bruising fingers. “Yes fuck me, harder, fuck yes baby, yes.”

“This what you want,” Danny grunted out, purposefully thrusting with hard, deep slides that had Steve arching and moaning wantonly. “This how you need it Steve?”

“Yeah, yes,” Steve hissed out, opening his eyes to look up at him, wide and desperate. “Oh fuck Danny, Danny.”

“Touch yourself,” Danny ordered. “Jack yourself until you’re close, nice and fast, c’mon baby.”

Steve slid his right hand down from his shoulder between them, fingers grasping his cock and he began jacking off in rhythm to Danny’s thrusts. He tightened his leg around Danny’s waist as he arched up, groaning from the overload of pleasure of his hand and Danny’s cock created.

“Yeah, get close baby,” Danny encouraged, looking down at how he worked his own cock. Steve was beautiful when he jerked himself off, though he didn’t do it often without Danny joining in. “To the edge, all the way for me.”

Steve moaned; whimpering, desperate sounds that tumbled out of his throat every time Danny thrust in deep.

“Look at them all baby,” Danny urged, staring at him. “Look at them all watching you. See how much they enjoy seeing you getting fucked. How turned on they get from me owning your ass.”

Steve stared at him, lost in the moment before he glanced around. Their audience had grown, but it was like they were removed from them also, not really there. His eyes met with others, connecting for a second before glancing off. They all watched with hungry, hot expressions and he knew they were turned on because of them. One guy was fingering his girl as she sat legs spread on his lap, another was jacking off in rhythm with him and Danny. Two women sat wrapped in each other’s arms, content and motionless. Steve grunted, groaned, watched as the guy moved his fingers faster and the woman squirmed in response. They reacted to him, to him and Danny and he didn’t know why that turned him on, only that it felt good, for that one brief moment they all enjoyed the same moment of pleasure.

He turned his eyes back to Danny as he paused, feeling him moving and his ankle dropped down from his shoulder.

“Close baby?” Danny whispered, Steve nodded, pulling his hand away from his dick. Danny had lifted up and put his hands on the back of Steve’s knees, keeping his legs wide as Danny braced himself where he knelt. Steve swallowed down, fingers twisting into the blanket beneath him as Danny began thrusting faster and with more intention.

Steve arched, his whole body seemed to tense up, legs pushing back against Danny to no avail as Danny leaned over, keeping him in place, cock pounding his ass. Something hot and feral twisted in his gut, making his body squirm and tremble as Danny pushed him towards the edge, his voice dark and low as he guided him closer and closer.

“Yeah Steve, just like this, my cock in your ass,” Danny encouraged. “All you need baby.”

“Oh fu – Danny – fuck – god,” Steve found his concentration gone, closing his eyes tight he lost himself to the pleasure. Everything centering on Danny fucking him hard, cock sliding deep and fast. “Yeah fuck, oh fuck I’m gonna come, fuck Danny, Danny yeah, fuck!”

“Fuck, shit Steve, fuck yes baby, yes,” Danny grunted loudly, Steve’s body seemed to roll with the pleasure, arching and settling as his cock squirted out thick ribbons of cream over his stomach. Danny felt his body clamping tight around his cock and he groaned, thrusting into the tight embrace as he chased his own oblivion. He came hard, moaning Steve’s name over and over.

He slid his pulsing, sensitive cock deep and felt Steve shudder and moan in reaction. Letting go of his legs Danny lowered down to him, lying against Steve’s chest as they heaved in sweaty, panting breaths as they came down from the high. Slipping his cock gently out of him, he slid his way further up Steve’s torso, their cocks sliding sensitively against one another’s as they moaned, blindly finding each other’s mouths.

Steve rolled over so they lay facing one another side by side, legs entwined, foreheads touching as they enjoyed the high ecstasy of their lovemaking.

“Fuck that was-,” Steve whispered with a smile, lips pressing playfully against Danny’s nose.

“Oh yeah babe,” Danny agreed with a satisfied smile. “It was.”

They drifted into a doze, semi-conscious of where they were by the sounds of the lapping waves on the shoreline. When they finally moved to look about, couples had drifted to other places on the beach, making love or enjoying the freedom of the beach at night. Someone had lit a campfire in the distance, the flames dancing in the darkness.

Danny sat up, pulling Steve to sit up beside him. Steve grinned, pulling him close for a kiss, cupping his face with his hand.

“Thank you, tonight’s been amazing,” He whispered quietly.

“Doesn’t have to be over,” Danny smiled, squeezing his thigh playfully. Steve smiled and glanced around, before shaking his head as he looked at him again. 

“I think we made enough memories for this first time,” He smiled. “Let’s not spoil ourselves.”

“First time?” Danny grinned teasingly.

“Well, I’m assuming you’ve kept contact details,” Steve laughed.

Danny couldn’t deny it, kissing him again before looking around them, “You want to head home?”

“Yeah, before we’re too tired to drive,” Steve nodded. “Unless you want to camp out under the stars.”

“You know I get cranky if too much sand gets into – well, everywhere,” Danny chuckled.

“I’m just gonna go – wash down,” Steve grinned, motioning to his stomach sticky with his come. 

“Yeah, me too,” Danny replied. They walked hand in hand to the shoreline and quickly washed themselves down before drying off with towels and pulling on their clothes again. They packed up the basket and headed hand in hand back to the car. As they hit the road, Danny looked over at Steve with a smile.

“So, everything you thought it would be?” He asked him.

“Hell yeah,” Steve grinned with a nod as he sunk into his seat with a satisfied smile. “More than, perfect, because of you.”

Danny smiled, heading onto the main highway. They fell into a mutual silence before he spoke again, “What about the other people? You really enjoyed that, didn’t you?”

“It’s weird you know,” Steve shrugged, reaching over and settling a hand on Danny’s thigh. “It was like – like I knew they were getting off watching us and that was a turn on. But it was like we had all the control, it was all us, they got off because of you, what you were doing to me. I don’t know why it turns me on and I know I don’t want that all of the time, but yeah, I enjoyed it. You get why though right? It’s like they become part of us, but they aren’t at the same time. In the end, they were just background. Could have been just the two of us on that beach tonight, still would have been incredible Danny.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not freaking out,” Danny assured him with a grin. “I just want to understand why it’s a kink for you. Then again I can talk – my fantasy was being your cock warmer for a weekend. What the hell does that say about me?”

“I dunno what it says about you,” Steve shrugged with a laugh. “But I know I enjoyed bringing it to life. Maybe it just means now and then we want to be a little more adventurous together, just for the fun of it. But we don’t need that all of the time.”

“No, we don’t,” Danny shook his head in agreement. “You’re enough for me, always have been, no bells and whistles needed.”

“You too Danno,” Steve laughed. “You too. But I did enjoy tonight.”

As they drove Danny’s phone buzzed and he glanced at it before handing it to Steve, “It’s Chin. Better message him to say we’re heading home and he can go to bed. Don’t need a watchdog anymore.”

Steve smiled and sent a reply to Chin, informing him of the fact. He grinned as another message came through, asking if he’d enjoyed himself.

_Hell yeah brah_ Steve texted. 

_My turn next time_ Chin messaged back. 

Steve laughed, informing Danny of the text exchange before sending a reply.

_It’s on brah, we owe you. Next free weekend, your ass is ours._

~ fin ~


End file.
